


PS: I love you!

by saphira_black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied Angst, Letter from Harry, Letters showing snippets of Harry's & Draco's life together, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, h/d - Freeform, sharing a dorm room at uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphira_black/pseuds/saphira_black
Summary: A few letters and notes outlining the love story of Harry and Draco.





	PS: I love you!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Challenge on Discord - June 2019  
> Prompt: Discovery  
> Word Count: 299 (checked with https://wordcounter.net/)

Malfoy,

I still think that it was a sick twist of faith that we both ended up in the same room in the dormitory. I don’t want to be your friend, but I think we should start to get along. It’s only for three years, Malfoy.

Stop being such a coward and talk to me.

Very annoyed,

Potter

 

* * *

 

 

Malfoy,

I’m sorry I broke your favourite cup! I promise I’ll make up for it! If you read this note and you’re willing to forgive me, send me your owl! (I’m in the library… studying… I feel really bad.)

Terribly sorry,

Harry Potter

 

* * *

 

 

Draco,

I don’t pity you!

This isn’t my saviour complex!

Bloody hell, I like you. I kissed you because I like you, not because I felt the need to comfort you after you came out! You’re strong enough to deal with your shite on your own.

Please, let me in, Draco.

Madly in love,

Harry

 

* * *

 

Dear Draco,

I miss you. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said! I didn’t want to hurt you…

I believe in us… I believe in you.

I’m staring at our door, praying you’ll come back. Where are you? Our apartment is so lonely and big without you.

I love you, Draco.

Devastated,

Harry

 

* * *

 

Darling,

Don’t forget to buy milk on your way home. I will pick up the kids today, so you have time to prepare everything for Teddy’s engagement party. (I still can’t believe how fast he grew up!)

Soddingly sappy,

Harry

 

* * *

 

Good morning!

Happy 65th Birthday, my love! (I know you hate to be reminded of your age! Don’t complain!)

If you see this note, just stay in bed. I’m out fetching your favourite pâtissier. I know how much you like them still hot from the oven.

Forever yours,

Harry

**Author's Note:**

> I was only able to post this, because of Ale and Taylor! ♥ Thank you for your constant support! I love you guys ♥


End file.
